


Primadonna Daisy {vid}

by turquoisetumult



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"all I ever wanted was the world" / Daisy Adair's a primadonna girl, but one of the most complex you've seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primadonna Daisy {vid}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



To download, visit [here](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/141903.html).

Please feel free to leave feedback. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Festivids 2015-2016 Submission.
> 
> A tribute to Daisy Adair.


End file.
